The present invention relates to a digital audio signal player having a simulated analogue record, and more particularly to one, which is equipped with a turnable control element for the DJ to turn to make the same simulate an analogue record being moved on the turntable by the DJ to play music with changed tone and speed, and which can start playing music in a normal way as soon as the DJ stops moving the control element.
In order to make the music provide lively and exciting atmosphere to the audience of a concert or the members of a party such as is held in a PUB or a dance hall, the DJ would move the analogue record being played on the record player in various ways so as to make the record player play music with changed tone and speed. When the DJ stops moving the record, the record player will play the record in the normal way immediately.
However, one analogue record has very limited capacity for storing music, therefore the DJ has to prepare a lot of analogue records in each party, and the large amount of records, being large in size and heavy in weight, are likely to cause his or her inconvenience.
Another kind of compact discs are provided, which can contain more music than the analogue records, and become very popular. However, the compact discs can not be moved by the DJ""s hand when they are being played on a CD player, therefore the music can""t be played with changed tone and speed to provide the party with more lively and exciting atmosphere.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a digital audio signal player with a simulated analogue record which can store many pieces of music from a CD, and can play the music with changed tone and speed when a DJ turns a turnable control element thereof to simulate the CD being moved when it is played in a CD player.
The digital audio signal player with a simulated analogue record of the present invention includes a driving IC, a CD driving motor, a laser pick-up, a high frequency amplifier, a CD digital processor, a microprocessor, a digital audio signal processor, a turnable control element a digital/analog converter and a low pass filter.
The CD driving motor is electrically connected to the driving IC for rotating a turntable, on which an analogue CD is positioned. The microprocessor is electrically connected to both the high frequency amplifier and the CD digital processor. The amplifier can send out laser light when activated by the Microprocessor. The laser pick-up starts reading data of the CD on activation of the CD digital processor, to which the pick-up is electrically connected. When the laser light is focused, the microprocessor will activate the CD digital processor to make the driving motor rotate the CD at twice a normal speed. The pick-up sends data to the digital audio signal processor, which is electrically connected to both the CD digital processor and the microprocessor. The audio signal processor includes a dynamic RAM. The digital/analog converter is electrically connected to the audio signal processor and the low pass filter.
The turnable control element is made of conductive materials, and electrically connected to both the audio-signal processor and the microprocessor, so as to send a glitch to the microprocessor when touched by the hands of a user. The microprocessor will make the audio signal processor process and send out the digital data on detecting that the difference between the glitch and a normal signal exceeds a preset amount; the control element has a sensor for sensing the rotating speed and direction of the control element so as to make the audio signal processor to process and send out the data in a manner according to the movement of the control element. The data are sent to the digital/analog converter to be converted into analogue ones and played as music with the filter after the conversion.
Thus, the user can rotate the control element with the hands to decide on an item of the music to be played, and speed and direction of the item to be played so as to play the music with changed tone and speed. The music is played in the original normal way as soon as the user removes the hands from the control element for disappearance of the glitch.